1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scanning apparatus to which different light source parts having various light characteristics are applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a scanning apparatus scans an original document to obtain image information. The scanning apparatus is widely used to produce duplicates by using the image information or to utilize the image information.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional scanning apparatus 101. As shown, the scanning apparatus 101 is provided with a light source part 110, a reflection mirror 120, a light receiving part 130 and a frame 140 supporting these elements. The light source part 110 scans a scanning beam onto an original document. The scanned beam is reflected on the original document to obtain image information of the original document on the basis of reflection characteristics. A plurality of reflection mirrors 120 receive the scanning beam reflected on the document to reflect the beam along a light path L to the light receiving part 130. The light receiving part 130 receives the scanning beam to obtain the image information of the original document.
Many kinds of light sources are used in the light source part 110. For example, a CCFL (cold cathode fluorescent lamp) light source device, ax Xe-lamp light source device, an LED (light-emitting diode) light source device, and other various kinds of light source devices can be employed. As such, light source devices have different sizes, scanning speeds, chromatic aberrations, light intensities and other light characteristics. A suitable light source device is selected on the basis of its use and cost.
However, the light source part 110, the reflection mirror 120 and the light receiving part 130 are arranged to be suitable for a specific kind of light source device. Accordingly, different kinds of light source devices cannot be used. Also, the cost may increase to provide the light source part 110, the reflection mirror 120, the light receiving part 130 and the frame 140 to be suitable for the specific kind of light source device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a scanning apparatus adapted to use different light sources.